In Your Arms
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -ONESHOT for Iriane fans - HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY HELL'S FROZEN RAIN STORY- She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, he's safe and unharm. Without hesitation she ran downstairs towards her destination, his arms. l Iriane Oneshot l Light Fluff l


**A/N: Hai! Don't worry Jane (Jack/Ariane) fans this has nothing to do with my story Rise Of The Guardians: Hell's Frozen Rain. It's just a little fluff oneshot for Iriane (Ignis/Ariane) fans. Don't worry I'm already writing a Jane oneshot for you guys so don't worry:) Yes the picture is Ignis, I drew him^^ Sorry if it looks crappy xD I'm not a good drawer:/**

**Anyways enjoy this little oneshot Iriane fans^^**

* * *

**~In Your Arms~**

Ellen's eyes stared into his for a split second then they roll back of her head. Her body went limp, her weight no longer supporting her. She is now dead.

Ignis watch the Witch fall to the floor, her burnt body began to turn to dust. He just stood there, waiting for the Witch to wake up, and attack him again. Taunting him that she hurt Jack and his precious girl. The Witch kidnapped Ariane and was torturing her out of anger and jealousy. She hated that a mere mortal girl was the one thing that he and Jack care about the most.

Well what piss the Witch off is what Ignis said to her is that she's a worthless hag. He attacked her with everything he have got. The Witch was strong he'll give her credit for that. The Guardians and the others are battling Pitch and his other allies at the Pole while Jack and he went after Ellen. Ignis fought Ellen while Jack went to go look for Ariane.

The Fire Spirit couldn't help but feel pity for the Witch. She did everything in her power for him and Jack. All she wanted was their love and she was furious that their love belong only to Ariane. Her obsession consume her and soon led her to her death.

Ignis snaps out of his thoughts, a small gasp catches his attention. Ignis's head snaps, he turns to see shock gaped Sarah, Ellen's human servant. She could not believe what she was seeing. They had killed her master, the Witch who took her away from her home and made her into her servant. In the 20 years she has serve the Witch, she never thought she could see the day. What shocks her more is that it's Ignis, the Fire Spirit. The cold, rude young spirit.

Ignis glares at her, looking at her as if she was target too. Sarah stepped back and quickly fleeing the scene. This is her chance to get away, seeing the look he's giving her, he's not going to give her the freedom she so deserves.

Ignis begin to walk after the woman, about to take after her since she could have help the Witch torture the person he deeply cares about. He stop when the sweet lovely voice that he loves called down to him. "Just let her go. Sarah didn't help Ellen besides she deserves to be free after what Ellen did." The sweet voice said, he looks up to see the person.

From the top of the stairs there stood Ariane breathless and bruised. She has several cuts on her body but none of it really seemed to matter at all to her. Below the stairway in the Witch's house, she rested her eyes on the boy that had saved her life.

Minutes ago she had watched him put a stop to Ellen, the Witch that had threatened her for no reason that she don't know why. Her hazel eyes became bright, filled with happiness, a smile slowly appearing on his face at the sight of her alive, and most of all safe. And for the first time she has given him that look. Many times she had looked at Jack like that but never at him. Not until now.

Ariane breathe out in the sigh of relief, glad that Ignis is alright and he had just risked both he and Jack's life for her. She smiles and then quickly rushes down the stairs, toward Ignis's arms.

She could see out of the corner of her eye, a familiar figure appears and steps out in front of her. The person who got her out of the cage that the Witch Ellen put her in. Ariane knows that this is Jack, but Jack is not who she is trying to hold.

She rushes around him, her arms out, and then she is wrapping herself around Ignis in a tight, thankful embrace. Ignis is stunned by this and takes a few seconds to realize that Ariane is holding him, touching him, thanking him… And not doing all this to Jack. This was their moment, theirs only, first and could be their last.

Ariane whispers, "Ignis." She sobs lightly into his shoulder. Over her shoulder Ignis sees his rival staring at them curiously, an expression of concern and jealousy written all over his face. Jack throws Ignis a anger look, which Ignis ignores by closing his eyes and squeezing the girl he cares about in his arms.

He runs a soft, gentle hand through her short hair and she closes her eyes, breathing in every part of him. "I'm glad you're safe..." She said with a sniffle.

A small part of her sees this as a romantic or caring part. In all honesty, the hug is because she had almost lost him. He could have been seriously injured by Ellen right in front of her eyes. Most of all be killed. Ariane shudders at it now, imagining that if he did get hurt, or worst be killed, she would never be able to remove such a memory from her brain.

Ariane releases him now, and he lets go of her unwillingly. Her eyes meet his. Hazel and crimson eyes gazing into each other. Seeing this as a perfect moment, the young mortal girl leans forward and gives a light kiss on the Fire Spirit's cheek.

She smiles and blushes lightly. "Thank you." She said almost trying not to stutter from the action she just did. Which made her heart beat in faster and her stomach flutter with a strange feeling.

Ignis couldn't believe that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wanting not to ruin the moment, he smile back.

"You're welcome." He said simply and softly.

Behind them, Jack clears his throat. Ariane turns around focused now on Jack by walking to him and wrapping her arms around him. For some reason he is colder than Ignis even though he may be the Winter Spirit, she remember his hugs warm but not it's not anymore. And she wonders why.

And also he does not make her feel light and her stomach have this strange flutter feeling, she notices. Weird…Wait-why would she notice such a thing? Jack means everything to her, he's her bestest friend, he's her world. But for some reason, he just don't make her feel strange with a weird fluttering feeling and don't feel the need to be in his arms.

She don't want to admit it, but Jack just isn't the same as Ignis.

Ariane and Jack's hug is half the time of her and Ignis's. She look down at the floor, not wanting to look at either of the spirits. "Take me home, please." She said quietly, knowing both of the boys will agree.

Even as the three of them fly home together, she flew with Jack as always but she does not forget the scent of Ignis. She does not forget the warmth of him. For some strange reason she feels like she should be in his arms and not Jack's. This strange need and feelings, what could this all mean?

Ariane throws a quick glance at him who is focus on going back to her Aunt's house. She watches him as his bright spiky orange hair blew against the wind. Only she, and I mean only she knows that there is a side of Ignis is caring and nice. He may be rude and cold but there is that side of him.

She couldn't help but smiles to herself at the thought of it, it's a like a secret that only Ignis and Ariane share together. She hopes that Ignis doesn't notice she is smiling at him.

But, he is Ignis, and she knows for sure that he will.

* * *

**A/N: Sarah might just might be in my story, I don't know yet. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review and see you all next time^-^**


End file.
